


Allies

by clarityhiding



Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drabble, Gen, Pru is a Horrible Rabbit, but only Tim and Tam know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: There's a dangerous beast lurking in the R&D department of the Wayne Enterprises building.
Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792
Kudos: 30





	Allies

**Author's Note:**

> shmoo92 asked, "bunny!Pru does her best Monty Python impression! (Hopefully you’ve seen the Holy Grail and the monster of AAAARG)"

Damian hates visiting R&D. _Hates it_. Because every time he ventures into the dark depths of Drake's domain, _this_ happens.

"Damian, how _could_ you?" Fox demands. She fusses over his prey, easing it away from where he's pinned it to the wall. "You just about gave her a heart attack! Rabbits are _very_ delicate creatures, you know."

"That _thing_ is not a rabbit, it is a _menace to society_ ," Damian hisses. "It dive-bombed me when I opened the door—just like the last six times!"

"It's alright," Fox coos at the beast. "I won't let the mean murderchild traumatize you."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
